Eclipse 3
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: The untold stories of the Eclipse series I did. These will be one shots of moments in the life of Inuyasha as he interacts with other characters from Bleach and maybe even the return of people from his past. Also things I couldn't put into the previous two stories. Every chapter will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY AT THE BEACH**

_**AN: takes place shortly after Quincy war.**_

* * *

><p>"So why were we dragged to this again?" Inuyasha questioned, he stood on the sandy beach wearing only a pair of bright red swimming trunks, his white hair tied back in a loose tail by Kagome. Speaking of her, she stood next to him wearing a black two piece bikini that she bought specifically for this outing.<p>

"We just thought it would be fun for every to relax and have fun after such a violent war", Jushirou Ukitake said. Along with him, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, Nemu, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Nanoa, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ichigo's family and human friends, Nel, Grimmjow, Stark, Lilynete, Hallibel and her fraccion, and a couple other soul reapers whom Inuyasha did not know. Everyone was dressed for the beach, even the arrancars.

"We also thought it would be best to invite our new allies the arrancars to mingle", Kisuke said appearing from behind everyone.

"Yeah learn to have some fun for once Inuyasha", Kagome said elbowing him in the side. Nel grabbed Grimmjow and took off with him towards the ocean saying she wanted to see how deep it was, with the blue haired arrancar trying almost desperately to pull back, spouting curses the whole.

"I guess cats really don't like water", Inuyasha commented going over to sit next to Ukitake watching Kagome get dragged off by the soul society women's association.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you and Miss Kagome meet?" Ukitake asked turning towards him, Toshiro also sat down with them curious as well how an arrancar and a human could meet and fall in love.

* * *

><p>"So spill it, how did you and him first meet, what's your story with him?" Rangiku asked excitedly with the rest of the women surrounding Kagome waiting for her response.<p>

"It's complicated", Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously from their different groups.

"Try and explain it", Renji sat down hearing the conversation and wanted to know himself.

* * *

><p>"You see he was alive when we met", Kagome said making the women gasp in surprise.<p>

"That doesn't make sense, Master Mayuri said that he was a five hundred year old arrancar", Nemu spoke up in her emotionless tone.

* * *

><p>"Well five hundred years I was a half demon when I first met Kagome", Inuyasha said leaving everyone more confused than ever.<p>

"Ah, yes that was a time when demons and entities roamed the lands", Ukitake supplied gesturing for him to continue.

* * *

><p>"You see their was well on my families shrine, that allowed me to travel five hundred years into the past that's where I met him originally", Kagome explained letting everyone soak that in, a magic time traveling well wasn't that hard to believe for soul reapers who were supposed to be beings of myth.<p>

"This sounds very romantic already", Rangiku said giggling.

* * *

><p>"I actually tried to kill her; I thought she looked like my first love who I once believed to have betrayed me", Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in embarrassment remembering how foolish he was in the past, he also noticed Byakuya had sat down near them, not saying anything, but listening to his story.<p>

* * *

><p>"After that I accidentally shattered this thing called the sacred jewel and we reluctantly had to work together to find all the pieces before evil demons could get their hands on them", Kagome continued the story.<p>

"I heard about that legendary jewel, I think a lot of souls went missing because of it, wasn't it destroyed?" Rukia asked.

"Yes it was", she answered, seeing more women had sat down to hear her story.

* * *

><p>"During our journey we made some friends and allies and even powerful enemies, it was during that time I was able to see past her resemblance to my first love and I started seeing as Kagome", Inuyasha smiled to himself those days.<p>

"What about the jewel did you get all the pieces", Toshiro asked sounding more concerned about the actually purpose for the quest.

* * *

><p>"Along the way we ran into an evil half demon named Naraku who wanted the jewel for himself", Kagome said explaining who their arch enemy was and all the horrible thing he did to them.<p>

"That guy sounds disgusting", Soi Fon said coming to sit with them along with Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>"Naraku was a pathetic bastard, in the end we took him down and Kagome destroyed the jewel along with him", Inuyasha said, Stark was pretending to be asleep, but he too was interested in this story.<p>

"So what happened next", Ichigo asked coming to sit next Renji.

* * *

><p>"After that my purpose in the feudal era ended and I couldn't use the well anymore to travel back to his time, it was just after we decided to get married", Kagome thought back on to that sad moment in her life, while it only lasted a day for her, it lasted five hundred years for Inuyasha.<p>

"So how did you reunite with him if you were separated by centuries?" Rukia asked the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>"After I lost Kagome to the well, I spent day's trying to make it work again just once, but it never did. Soon after that I died in battle and became a hollow", Inuyasha said everyone except Stark had trouble picturing him as mindless eating machine, the typical hollow.<p>

"Wait how did you retain all your memories of your previous life if you became a hollow?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm not sure myself how that happened nor am I sure why I never felt the emptiness or hunger that the others feel", he said honestly.

"I believe it has something to do with your sword becoming a Zanpakuto when you died, giving you a bit of soul reaper powers to begin with. The only difference was that your blade absorbed the energy of the hollows it cut down allowing you to evolve like them rather than purify the spirit energy like a normal soul reaper would", Kisuke explained referencing all his research he had on Inuyasha.

"I guess that makes sense", Inuyasha continued from there.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha didn't go into detail about his time in Hueco Mundo, I do know that he joined that man Aizen about thirty years before we met again", Kagome noticed that the women recoiled at the name especially Lieutenant Hinamori.<p>

"So why did he join Aizen?" Soi Fon spat the traitor's name.

* * *

><p>"So why did you join Aizen?" Shinji asked joining in with the others.<p>

"It wasn't for power; I already had more than enough of that. Aizen promised me a chance to be with Kagome again, to not be hunted by soul reapers just for having a hole where my heart was", Inuyasha thought back to how desperate he was back then that he actually fell for that bastards false promises. "I realize now like I did during the battle over Karakura that he was full of shit", everyone nodded their heads agreeing with him while he told of when he turned against Aizen.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished up their stories with their groups, retelling how Kisuke helped to supply him with a gigai for arrancars, so they could be together again.

* * *

><p>"That's a very romantic story, do you mind if we publish it in an article in the soul society women's association magazine?" Nanoa asked politely.<p>

"You'll have to ask Inuyasha if it's okay, I would let you, but he might be against the idea, he's very private about things sometimes", Kagome said taking off to go for a swim in the ocean.

"I think we can get him to agree, but we'll also eventually need a picture of Inuyasha to put on the cover preferably one with both him and Kagome, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you think you can get it?" Rukia asked like they were briefing for a mission.

"Mission accepted I'll get started as soon as we get back the sereite", she said giving a fake salute.

During the day the guys decided to have a volley ball game, arrancars versus soul reapers. It was Inuyasha, Grimmjow and a reluctant Stark versus Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku. The game started out simple and somewhat fun, until Grimmjow got cocky after scoring a few points and began to taunt their opponents and that sparked a whirlwind of flash step and sonido, the human spectators, Ichigo's sisters and school friends couldn't even see the ball or the players anymore with how fast they were moving. The game ended in tie after the ball exploded when both Ichigo and Grimmjow attempted to beat the other and spiked the ball at the same time.

Later they had a sand sculpture contest, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to pair up with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and together they made a huge sand sculpture of a cat. Inuyasha wanted to make a big dog, but being the only man in their group he was out voted by all three women. Inuyasha observed the others and laughed when he saw Hallibel's fraccion had made a sculpture of a huge shark.

"I think we have a winner", Ukitake announced after an hour making sand everyone stopped to turn their heads to see who had one. Surprisingly it was Lilynete who made a perfect life size sand replica of a sleeping Stark.

"Yes I win!" Lilynete shouted holding out a victory sign. Everyone groaned in embarrassment at being beaten single handily by a little girl, but before Ukitake could hand her the prize money her sculpture suddenly came to life revealing the real Stark, rubbing his eyes, yawning and shaking the sand off his skin.

"What I miss, and why am I covered in sand", the former espada said whipping it all away and looking at his guilty partner.

"Hey she cheated!" Ikkaku shouted pointing at Lilynete.

"Hey that white haired old man said I could use whatever I found on the beach along with the sand!" the girl argued back.

"Well she does have a point I did say that", Ukitake said with a smile, "So I guess she should win after all", he handed her the prize money and she ran off with it sticking her tongue out at everyone.

"Well that was fun", Inuyasha said grabbing his Kagome and dragging her into the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed getting dunked into the ocean.

"What we need to clean the sand off our bodies", he said lettering her dunk his head under water. The two of them engaged in a splash war and were joined by several others.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out, swimming in the ocean and enjoying a lunch prepared by Ichigo's sister Yuzu. Everyone was having fun until a bunch of weird water melon monsters with tentacle vines, rose up out of the water and began attacking everyone.

"Oh come on, not this again!" Ichigo shouted looking over at a stoic Nemu.

"Some of them must have got left behind on our last trip here", she said. One of the large watermelon beasts wrapped it's vines around Kagome and lifted her up in the air. Before Inuyasha could kill it someone else did it for him.

"Ola Azul!" A large flat yellow beam cut the thing in half and Inuyasha caught Kagome from falling, both of them getting drenched in watermelon juice. Hallibel held her sword ready to strike again not sure what was going on here.

"Hey this stuff tastes pretty good", Kagome said licking it off Inuyasha's cheek.

"It's just super watermelons basically", Byakuya said laying their worries to rest. The rest of them joined in the melon smashing, Grimmjow and Neliel having way too much fun smashing the fruits with their bare hands. One tried to sneak up on Inuyasha, but he saw it coming a mile away.

"Cero!" the red beam fired from his finger tip and destroyed the fruit creature splashing more pink juice on everyone.

* * *

><p>THREE HOURS LATER<p>

"Hot dogs are ready!" Inuyasha called, he discovered this American delicacy during his seventeen months he watched over Ichigo and decided to make it for everyone.

"Oh wow this really good!" Rangiku said consuming the whole thing in a few bites.

"Chew it please, don't swallow", Inuyasha noticed that some of the men couldn't help but snicker at the innuendo. "Grow up guys"

"What, you're the one who said it" Grimmjow argued with his usual wide grin.

"Hey pussy cat be quiet and eat your hot dog!" Lilynete yelled devouring her own, Stark and Hallibel examined theirs with confusion before taking an experimental bite and then promptly consuming the rest in a frenzy.

"Not bad", Stark said wiping the ketchup off his mouth. The soul reapers seemed to have enjoyed the food as well, giving him compliments. Yuzu kept asking how he made it and he promised her to send her the recipe for making hot dogs from scratch, the same that he discovered.

At the end of the day, the soul reapers went back to soul society, the arrancars returned giving their regards to their new allies and the humans returned to Karakura. Inuyasha used his garganta to travel almost instantly to Karakura. After the war they decided to move there to a large house with the money Inuyasha saved up, since they worked with soul society now, and Karakura is the place that the soul reapers frequently visited. Coincidentally they ended up a few doors down from the Kurosaki clinic; the house was the only one closest to the high school where Inuyasha worked that was for sale. Arriving at their house Kagome and Inuyasha hopped in the shower together to wash off all the sand, salt and melon juice.

"Hey Kagome", Inuyasha lay behind her in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist, they choose to just go to bed without any clothes on after the shower. "Does it bother you that we can't have any kids?"

"To be honest, I always wanted to have children of my own, so it does bother me, but I still love you no matter what", she said snuggling closer to her husband. Inuyasha sighed and buried his face in the back of her hair.

"Yeah it bothers me too. Arrancars and hollows, reproduction is part of the cycle of life, but we are creatures born out of death, it's unnecessary to our survival in Hueco Mundo. Even though I lack that capability you know if there was anything I could do about I would", his gigai was just an artificial body to him, his true arrancar self underneath, lacked the ability to create offspring, not that he hasn't tried with her or stopped engaging in the act of mating, almost every night.

"It's alright your love is all I need", Kagome said, Inuyasha turned her around so he could make love to her once again, he would prove to her how much love he could give even if he couldn't give her children. What neither of them didn't know, was that Kisuke Urarara made Inuyasha's gigai a special unique model. It had all the natural functions of a human body, physical and biological. All Inuyasha had to do was infuse some of his spirit energy into it, and all the genes necessary were created with Inuyasha's very own imprint like any normal child would be sired. Except any child they produce would be anything but normal, within it would be the power of an arrancar, and the purification abilities of Kagome. Kisuke decided not to tell them for three reasons; one he wanted to see what kind of hybrid would be made, two it was his wedding present to them, and three which was the biggest reason, he wanted the couple to be happy, after everything they did for soul society they deserved that much at least.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the third installment for Eclipse, it's just going to be a series of oneshots telling stories of events that went on in Eclipse and Eclipse 2, mostly stuff I wanted to add into those stories but couldn't find a place for it.<strong>

**I would like to thank unicornmeat3 for giving me the idea for the first part of this story, where Inu and Kagome tell the story of how the met and fell in love. I also thought it would be fun to have everyone at the beach; I kind of enjoyed that filler episode.**

**I'm still coming up with ideas for these oneshots and I'm open to ideas from the readers, can't promise I'll do all of them though.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faces of the Past: Episode 1**

**Six years post Quincy War**

A man appearing to be in early twenties sat in his limousine as it drove through the streets of Karakura, looking for a specific address. This man had flawless pale skin, long silvery white hair tied in loose tail, yellow eyes and wearing a white business suit. Yesterday he went to the Higurashi shrine seeking one Kagome Higurashi in Tokyo, only to be told by her family that she had moved to Karakura with her new husband. That surprised him that she was married, it must not have taken her long to move on. The car passed a nice house with the words 'Kurosaki Clinic' on the front and finally stopped at a larger house two doors down from it. It was a Saturday morning so someone should be home.

Getting out of the car the man approached the front door of the house and rang the bell eager to get this over with. After a few seconds the one he was looking for Kagome Higurashi came to the door, looking a few years older than he remembered, but still very beautiful for a human, he could admit that at least.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked eyeing the man who looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes I've come to speak with you Kagome, its concerning my younger brother", he finally spoke and observed the look of recognition on her face.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" she gasped in realization.

"Yes", he walked in her home without asking.

"Come on in", Kagome said sarcastically. Sesshomaru glanced around the spacious home.

"Is your husband home?" he asked rather coldly.

"He took our daughter to get a checkup at the clinic down the street", she replied back.

"A daughter, you didn't seem to waste much time did you?" he said with a sneer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome glared at him for his rude questions over her personal life. She had a feeling about what he was talking about, lucky for him he had no idea what was going on.

"By my calculations it's only been about six years since the well closed off and you have a husband and have already given birth to a daughter, I'm saying you moved on from my brother Inuyasha very fast", Sesshomaru looked at her accusingly.

"How dare you, I love Inuyasha I didn't move on, my feelings for him haven't changed", she practically yelled at him.

"Though that didn't stop you from marrying another human did it?" he argued back in his cold apathetic voice. Just then the sound of a door opening and closing greeted the empty silence between them.

"Kagome we're back!" a male voice called.

"Come in here dear, we have a guest!" Kagome called back locking eyes with Sesshomaru with a knowing smirk on her face.

"That Isshin won't stop bugging me about fatherly duties, next time he tries to tell me how to raise Tsukiko I'm punching that idiot in the head", in walked a face Sesshomaru hadn't seen in over five hundred years, someone he was absolutely sure he would never see again. Inuyasha walked into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a little girl riding on his shoulders with long white hair, big bright golden eyes, a purple crescent moon on her forehead and an oversized lollipop in her hand looking at him curiously.

"Daddy, who is that?" Tsukiko asked calling attention to the man in the room who Inuyasha didn't notice yet.

"Inuyasha?" the shock of seeing his younger brother who was long dead, alive and well was enough to crack his emotionless mask. "This is impossible I saw those humans bury you", he stared at his brother.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" he pulled his daughter off his shoulders and held her in his arms protectively while moving to stand in front of Kagome.

"How are you alive, answer me this instant", Sesshomaru stared him down waiting for an explanation to this impossibility.

"Well technically I did die, and I'm not really alive", Sesshomaru looked confused so Inuyasha explained everything that happened, everything about hollows, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, soul reapers, as well as the war against the Quincies and the reason for Inuyasha being the world of the living looking like a human. The dog demon seemed to accept it rather well.

"I think I understand, so that's why you're here now, you found a way to cheat death", Inuyasha scoffed at that while Sesshomaru sat down on the chair across from them staring at the family of three while eyeing the little girl enjoying her candy with curiosity.

"How could you two have a child together then if this is just an artificial human body you're wearing Inuyasha?" he asked with interest.

"I'm not sure honestly, I asked Kisuke Urarara about it, but he said not to worry too much, that it was just a miracle of nature", Inuyasha still believed that crazy shopkeeper had something to do with it. After a few hours of talking Kagome invited him to stay for dinner which he declined saying he had important matters to attend to. Inuyasha decided to walk with him back to his limousine so he could figure out where he now stood with the demon in private.

"Listen I don't care if you still have a problem with me Sesshomaru, but let's get one thing clear, I am far stronger than I ever was as a half demon and If you try to hurt my family I will destroy you", Inuyasha glared at him in challenge, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Kagome or Tsukiko.

"You may relax little brother, just as you have changed in past five hundred I too am not who I once was, I have no desire to bring harm to your family, I only came here today to inform your mate of your passing, but I see that was unnecessary", Sesshomaru explained approaching his car setting Inuyasha's worries to rest.

"Well good at least we understand one another finally", Inuyasha politely held the car door open for him, he could act civilized in public when he wanted to.

"Indeed, although I am curious as to how strong you are now, perhaps a long overdue spar between us could be arranged", Sesshomaru said getting in the car.

"We'll see, I may know of a place we could do that", Inuyasha said his goodbyes and closed the door, but before the car drove away the window rolled down.

"I must say I'm also very curious to see what this Soul Society is like, do you and your wife frequent there often?" the dog demon asked.

"Come by on Sunday evening if you would like to join us for a little dinner party with one of the noble families, you can see it for yourself", Inuyasha invited his older brother to come to the sereite with him, he wasn't sure the soul reapers would be too pleased when he showed up with an unknown guest, but he figured they would get over it when he tells them it's his older brother.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT EVENING<p>

Some of the lesser noble families in soul society were a little outraged that the Gotei thirteen had made an alliance with the remaining arrancars especially central forty six. It took a lot of explaining and coercing from head captain Kyoraku to get them to see the benefits of the alliance. In the end they gave in and accepted, but some of the nobles still didn't approve and constantly slandered them, calling them awful things like abominations and Aizen's left overs in effort to piss off the more volatile arrancars that visited the sereite into breaking the treaty between them. Inuyasha had to have a little chat with Grimmjow about breaking the treaty, a conversation which ended with Inuyasha threatening to rip out every last strand of blue hair on his head if he did something stupid to screw up the alliance. So the arrancars ignored the comments and those nobles ended up looking like slanderous idiots in the eyes of everyone, so in effort to make up for the grievances and strengthen the alliance some of the higher noble houses invited the arrancars to dinners and parties as a show of good faith.

Tonight Inuyasha and his wife were invited to dinner with the Kuchiki family, just the clan head Byakuya Kuchiki, his sister and her boyfriend. After dropping off their daughter next door at the Kurosaki house a few back and forth arguments between Isshin and Inuyasha, they dressed in the formal kimonos gifted from Jushirou Ukitake after the war and prepared to leave.

At first Inuyasha didn't think Sesshomaru would show up, but was surprised when he did wearing a white and frost blue kimono. Inuyasha greeted him and opened a garganta to soul society, Sesshomaru stepped through warily and they were off. Kagome had to explain to the demon a few of the basic laws of Soul Society on the way, just letting him know that he couldn't just kill anyone who annoyed him or got in his path. Inuyasha just grinned at the look of irritation on his older brother's face at being talked to like a child, Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was secretly happy to see his brother alive and well. When he became a hollow and left to Hueco Mundo he felt like he was leaving everything from his previous life behind, his attachments, his friends and the one family member he had left. It made him happy to see a familiar face from his past once again and even happier now that they were actually getting along, five hundred years must have really changed him.

When they finally arrived within sereite, Sesshomaru was both impressed and disappointed by the soul society. Impressed that it seemed to be well managed and disappointed that it didn't seem as advanced as it should be. Inuyasha told him with their abilities and spiritual energy they didn't really need that much advancement in this world. The guards let them pass through when he told them Sesshomaru was family.

Dinner at the Kuchiki household was interesting to say the least. Rukia and Kagome sat across from one another talking about what was going on in each other's lives, Rukia kept asking her what being a mother was like while absent mindedly rubbing her own stomach. Inuyasha sat across from Rukia's boyfriend Renji Abarai, the two soul reapers got together shortly after he was promoted to captain of squad three after the war. The two of them tried conversing, but quickly found better entertainment in the spectacle at the other end of the table.

"This is freaky", Inuyasha whispered to the red haired captain eyeing the two at the other end.

"I know, it's a like a mirror looking at itself", Renji whispered back trying to contain his chuckles. At the other end of the dinner table Byakuya Kuchiki sat across from Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. The similarities between the two personalities were hilarious; both were incredibly stone faced, said as little as possible and stared at one another with an icy gaze. Inuyasha almost lost it when the two of them took a sip from their drinks at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked wondering what all the snickers and laughter was about. Inuyasha covering his mouth nodded in the other direction. Kagome finally saw what was making the two men laugh so much and she couldn't help but giggle herself at the similar emotionless façade that Sesshomaru and Byakuya put on, even Rukia figured it out quickly and joined in with their laughter. When the objects of their amusement turned to see what the noise was about everyone had to turn away and pretend like nothing was wrong lest they catch on.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Inuyasha said looking at the two of them with his straightest face possible.

"Indeed", both Byakuya and Sesshomaru said at the same time in the same tone, that was it, everyone except them bust out laughing while they looked at each confused.

After dinner Rukia dragged Kagome away to continue chatting, Renji and Byakuya left to discuss things, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to go for a walk around the sereite, while Inuyasha pointed out important things about this world.

"Hey Sesshomaru, the human friends of mine back then, do you happen to know how they died?" Inuyasha finally asked the question that been bugging him since he saw Sesshomaru in his home.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but I heard from Rin that the monk died of old age and the demon slayer shortly after", he said respectfully. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed wishing he could have been there himself to say his goodbyes, but still happy Miroku and Sango were able to live long happy lives.

"Do you remember that little fox demon Shippou, what happened to him?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of fear for the answer. That boy was still young and he didn't know what happened to him when he wasn't there to protect him anymore.

"The fox Shippou, I do indeed know what became of him", Sesshomaru said, he went on to explain what happened and to say Inuyasha was surprised was an understatement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm doing a short series of episodes of these faces from the past, the next one will take place right after this one and the rest will come later from different time periods. When I brought Sesshomaru into this I thought it would be funny to have him meet Byakuya, so that whole dinner situation fit perfectly. So in case you haven't guessed Shippou is next on the list.<strong>

**I'm also working on a one shot where they help their daughter Tsukiko with her powers, specifically her arrancar powers, I as soon as I figure it out I'll write it.**

**Did everyone read the last Bleach manga chapter of 2014, HOLY SHIT! I'm just glad the question of who Juhabach is, is finally answered, but I'm disappointed that his character seems to have been reduced to that of spoiled brat, so in a way I was right when I wrote him like that in the last story. I hate being right. **

**Anyway, look forward to new stories and happy new year.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faces of the Past: Episode 2 **

**Continues directly from Episode 2**

"Cero", a red beam shot from the tip of Inuyasha's clawed finger destroying everything in its path. Sesshomaru moved out of the way sending a blast with his Bakusaiga at Inuyasha that he dodged. The two of them were battling in Urarara's underground facility, Inuyasha had jumped straight to his sword release in an effort to prove his strength to his brother.

"You seem much more formidable now, little brother", the dog demon commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Inuyasha's large fang shaped sword dispersed into black spirit energy which then wrapped around his body in a dark vortex. Kisuke watched from a safe distance excited by the turn of events, he had yet to witness a second stage release and was looking forward to the data he was about to collect.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Yes I know the fox demon Shippou is indeed still alive", Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha sighed in relief as they stopped walking the streets of the sereite and headed back to the Kuchiki estate.

"So where is the brat these days?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you, but first I need something from you Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said seriously, he obviously didn't plan on giving something for nothing.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to see this new power you have first hand, I wish to spar with you so I can see it for myself", the demon stated his terms.

"Fine, but I want to meet Shippou and I know Kagome would like to see him again as well", Inuyasha was willing to fight Sesshomaru once again, but he didn't plan on having to fight his brother. "Meet me tomorrow; I know a place we can fight".

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

So that's how they ended up in a fight, Inuyasha was fighting mostly to prove his power to his brother while Sesshomaru fought to satisfy his curiosity and to see how far has younger brother had come from being a living half demon.

"Resurreccion Segunda Etapa", Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the black energy dispersed revealing Inuyasha in his second release. It looked the same as always, furred limbs, wicked claws, a tale, and red eyes. The only difference than the last time he used this was that he already had the cape made from blood out and ready. Several whip like tendrils made from his red liquid spirit energy shot out to attack Sesshomaru. The dog demon tried to counter with his poison whip, but the streams of blood cut through it like string.

"Impressive, so this is your power", Sesshomaru commented standing at what he believed to be the maximum range the blood could reach, little did he know that there was no range, Inuyasha could control it no matter the distance.

"You've learned some new moves yourself, you old dog", Inuyasha mocked sending a crimson wave directly at a surprised Sesshomaru. The dog demon moved at incredible speed swinging his sword at Inuyasha's unprotected face. The white haired arrancar didn't even flinch as the blade was stopped inches from his eyes by his blood.

"You know I don't need to lift a finger to fight you", Inuyasha smirked as a giant red fist formed to knock Sesshomaru back.

Meanwhile outside a young man, who appeared to be eighteen with reddish orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and dark gray jeans approached the candy store. He received a call earlier that day from lord Sesshomaru to meet him here and he stood there looking at the sign wondering why the dog demon wanted to meet at a candy store. He knocked on the door a few times and after no one answered he let himself in.

"Can I help you?" the boy was startled and turned around to see a big guy wearing an apron and thick glasses.

"U-uh, yes my uh boss told me to meet him here", the red head stuttered out.

"Very well he's down stairs, I'll take you, come", the large man said leading the way. The young man thought they were going down into a basement when they came to a set of stairs, but was surprised to see a huge underground rocky plain complete with a fake sky.

"What is all this?" the boy asked looking around in amazement, suddenly a large explosion caught their attention.

"I believe the one you're looking for is over there", Tessai pointed towards the blast where the sounds of fighting were coming from. "I advise caution when approaching".

"Thanks", the said sarcastically rolling his eyes before going to see what Sesshomaru wanted with him today. As he approached he could see the dog demon, he could also see his opponent, but he couldn't get a good look at him with all what looked like blood floating around him. He watched thinking whoever this was probably didn't stand a chance against one of the most powerful demons in the world. He surprised to see the guy actually holding his own against the dog demon, using the blood as both a weapon and shield.

"I thought you said that you didn't need to lift a finger to fight?" Sesshomaru remarked blocking a red tendril with his Bakusaiga.

"Yes I did say that, but my blood moves faster when I actively control it with my hands", Inuyasha said back letting the crimson liquid swirl around his outstretched arms.

'Why does that voice sound so familiar', the red haired boy wondered watching the fight. He continued to watch as the mysterious white haired opponent pointed his clawed index finger at Sesshomaru and fired a large black beam of energy. The force of the blast knocked the boy off his feet.

"I believe I've seen enough", Sesshomaru said appearing out of the dust unharmed from Inuyasha's cero oscuros.

"Oh come on we're just getting started!" Inuyasha wined.

"Yes, but we have company, and it's fairly obvious that we're too strong, if the fight lasts any longer we will be endangering innocent lives", the dog demon explained.

"Wow you really are different then the Sesshomaru I used to know", Inuyasha commented. He finally noticed the audience they had, a red haired eighteen year old was watching them who looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Inuyasha?" the boy couldn't believe it, there standing in front of him was the half demon Inuyasha, very much alive and not dead like he knew.

"Wait a sec, Shippou is that you?" he finally noticed the similarities, and it has been about five hundred years of course the fox boy would grow in that time. The boy nearly fell over when Inuyasha took a step towards him, "Oops I forgot my spiritual pressure, hold on", he quickly dropped his second release along with his ressurrecion, returning to his normal arrancars form, only without the mask fragment or hollow hole, also the head captain had gifted him with a new outfit that would signify the alliance between Las Noches and Soul Society, just a pair of black hakama pants standard for any soul reaper, his white baggy top was left alone, but with an added black sash over it with the symbols of all the squad divisions of the Gotei thirteen printed in gold across. He was told he would need it to signify that he was an ambassador of sorts and allowed to travel to and from the soul society and Hueco Mundo; it was also a sign of trust from all the division captains.

"Wow you look all grown up kid", he commented walking up to the stunned fox demon.

"How is this possible?" the boy asked, so Inuyasha had to once again explain dying, hollows, soul reapers, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the events of the past few years. He also mentioned how Sesshomaru appeared a few days ago and why they were fighting.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let me go see Kagome, he said he needed to go first before anyone else", Shippou explained.

"I originally wanted to explain to her Inuyasha's passing as your brother that is my duty, but it seems that was unnecessary", the dog demon said sheathing his sword.

"So what have you been doing with yourself kid?" Inuyasha asked sitting down with Shippou. The fox demon went on to explain that after Miroku and Sango passed away Sesshomaru decided to have Shippou come travel with him. Inuyasha looked surprised that his older brother would do such a generous thing.

"Well actually the truth was that he needed my help", Shippou smiled remembering. "He needed the assistance of a fox demon in making concealment charms, to make demons appear to be human".

"Really, so that's why you look like that", Inuyasha remarked, Shippou smiled and deactivated the charm he wore on his wrist and his ears became pointed along with a four long furry fox tails appearing behind him. His demonic aura also returned and Inuyasha could feel that Shippou had gotten much stronger than he remembered.

"Well this is interesting, I had a theory about what happened to all the demonic beings of old, but I never considered they were hiding amongst the humans", Kisuke said coming up to the group, Shippou paled seeing a human after he just blurted out all that info.

"Relax kid, this is guy can keep a secret and he isn't exactly human either", Inuyasha glared at the shopkeeper silently telling him to keep his mouth shut about demons disguised as humans.

"My name is Kisuke Urarara, it's a pleasure to meet you", he grinned while tipping his striped hat.

"I'm Shippou, fox demon", he bowing quickly. The ex-soul reaper and the fox seemed to get along well after that, both discussing ideas and inventions. While they were wrapped up in their conversations Inuyasha had enough with waiting and grabbed Shippou by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Alright egg heads that's enough for today", Inuyasha remarked carrying a flailing Shippou.

"Hey put me down, I'm not a kid anymore you can't still do this to me Inuyasha!" the fox yelled trying to squirm himself free.

"Save it, there's someone who really wants to see you", the arrancars said opening a garganta so the trip would be a surprise for his special someone.

"Alright bye mister Urarara!" Shippou called.

"See you around, oh and next time you have to show me how those charms work please", the shop keeper said back.

"I will, whoa what is this!" Shippou was a little freaked out when Inuyasha dragged him through a black void.

"A portal, be quiet for a bit I want to surprise someone", he said pulling him further into the garganta as it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>BACK HOME<p>

Kagome had just laid her six year old daughter to bed for a nap, and went to the kitchen for a snack. When she came back to the living room a black tear in space appeared before her, she wasn't startled after witnessing her husband's powers as an arrancars she knew a garganta when she saw one. Out walked Inuyasha in his true form without his gigai.

"Hey Kagome sweety, I brought something for you", Kagome rolled her eyes at his fake sweet tone, however her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Inuyasha reached in and pulled someone out of the black rift. Her eyes widened further when she got a good look at their guest, it was clearly Shippou almost like she remembered except older and taller.

"Uh…hi", Shippou blushed nervously when he saw Kagome, he kind of figured that's who Inuyasha was taking him to go see, but he wasn't expecting her to be so much more beautiful than he remembered her to be.

"Shippou!" she ran over and gave the young man a big hug. "Oh my gosh you've gotten so tall and handsome!" Kagome continued to gush over him while Inuyasha just snickered at Shippou's shock and embarrassment. A couple hours later Shippou was invited to stay for dinner and he also got the surprise of meeting their daughter Tsukiko, seeing the little girl made him realize why Kagome seemed to glow with beauty, being a mother only made her more amazing in his eyes.

"So have are you married Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Ah no, I never got married", the fox said as his four tails flicked around while he thought.

"So what do you do?" Inuyasha asked while consuming his dinner.

"I'm in charge of demon concealment for Lord Sesshomaru's organization", Shippou said proudly, it was a prestigious and important position after all.

"What's this organization?" Kagome asked curious about what the dog demon had been up to in the past five hundred years.

"He basically helps other demons with blending in with the human society and gets them jobs, careers and educations", he explained.

"Wow that's impressive", Kagome commented.

"So you became my psycho brother's underling for his charity organization, has the world gone crazy in my absence", Inuyasha remarked.

"Maybe we just realized how alone we were when you died", Shippou said back solemnly, everyone grew quiet except for the little girl who suddenly found playing with the fox demon's tails the most interesting thing in the world. Shippou smiled at her and performed a little slight of hand trick making a shiny red top appear in his hand, to which he handed to Tsukiko to keep.

"Thanks red!" the girl beamed up at him while Shippou looked confused at the nickname.

"She's going through this faze right now where she calls everyone by the colors of their hair", Kagome supplied.

"She went through a whole month of calling me white, before she started calling me daddy", Inuyasha grumbled causing Shippou to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud. "Although it was pretty funny when we had to all go to the sereite for an important meeting and she called Ichigo orange as soon as she saw him", he snickered. After a pleasant dinner and catching up it was time for Shippou to leave.

"Here take this", the fox demon handed them his card with his number on it, before activating the charm that made him appear human. "Let me know if you need help with concealing Tsukiko incase her powers alter her appearance".

"It's alright we haven't even seen what her soul form looks like, despite Kisuke Urarara's insisting that we should", Inuyasha commented taking the card.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha, it was nice seeing you again Kagome", he gave Kagome a big hug before departing.

"Come back and visit us anytime Shippou!" Kagome called.

"I will!"

"Oh and next time you see Sesshomaru, tell him if the fight went on longer I would have kicked his ass!" Inuyasha yelled at him from the front door.

"I will!" Shippou replied sarcastically, like he would dare say that to Lord Sesshomaru, his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, here's episode 2 of the faces from the past.<strong>

**Episode three will come in later, I want to do a few other one shots about other things first. Some one messaged me about Inuyasha's gigai, I explained before that the reason he got in the first place was to be with Kagome and have a normal life amongst the humans, but now that she's seen and gotten used to his arrancar form and power he doesn't wear it in the house that often, he uses it just to go to work and for traveling about Karakura. **

**Thank you for reading until next time.**


End file.
